


Stay By My Side

by Grell_Sutcliff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Seme, Uke, Wings of Freedom, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grell_Sutcliff/pseuds/Grell_Sutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after the Anime. After the events of finding out who the Female Titan is. Eren is in bed thinking everything over about the recent events. Soon enough Captain Levi comes to take Eren back as he is responsible for him, but what happens when they feel something for each other. What happens when the others find out about Levi and Eren. Who the hell knows. </p><p>I do not own Attack on Titan characters and anime. Most of the plot is just stuff that came to mind lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter of this fanfic, ehhh enjoy it I guess, I changed it a bunch to make it longer so how about it enjoy.**

**Eren's pov**

Here I am... Stuck in a room after the battle with the Female Titan. Ugh. At least Mikasa and Armin are here with me, my best friends who mean the world to me. I have to be out of bed tomorrow, Levi wants us to clean again like the clean freak he is. But he is a great captain, besides the grumpy attitude and everything I care for him. I doubt Levi feels that way about me either but it doesn't bother me that much. Damn I have to get back tomorrow because I have to see everyone and see if Annie is not a damn coward and has come out yet, I highly doubt it, damn Annie, Levi and Hanji are probably there right now watching her to see even the tiniest bit of movement. UGH

"Eren" I hear Mikasa say, breaking into my thoughts

"You have to eat, you need strength for tomorrow" Mikasa says looking at me with worry. 

I haven't been eating that much lately, I didn't want to, my mind has been top focused on other things then eating. Like Levi. 

"I don't want it Mikasa, I'm not hungry" I said pushing away my food hoping Mikasa doesn't shove it down my throat. 

"Mikasa I said I don't want it" I said glaring at her. I know she is only trying to help and care for me but, I just didn't want to eat anything. 

"Please Eren, just eat..." She looked at me with a concerned look. 

"Mikasa..." I said before Armin cuts me off. 

"Eren you need food, we don't want you to starve yourself or anything like that, please just at least have a small bit" Armin says holding the plate in front of me. 

I sigh and start to nibble on the food, I was a little hungry and I was only eating to please Armin and Mikasa, I didn't want to worry them, I just didn't want them to think I was gonna starve myself. 

I finish eating the food and sit back against the bed to relax and let the food go down. 

"We should get going, they will be needing us back down there" Armin says standing up

"Wait, Eren will you be..."

"I'll be fine Mikasa, don't worry so much" I said cutting her off. 

"Are you sure Eren. We will stay here if you want" Mikasa said picking up and holding my hand. 

"Its ok Mikasa, you need to go back and check on everyone and train" I said squeezing her hand. 

"Alright, we will be back tomorrow ok Eren" Said Armin grabbing Mikasa's arm. 

"Bye Eren, we'll see you tomorrow ok" said Mikasa waving and then walking out the door. 

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later" I said waving. 

Now it was just me, the bed and the peaceful surroundings. I loved it. After a while I lie down with my hands under my head and look up at the ceiling.  

I think of what will happen tomorrow and if the captain will be happy to see me. I doubt he will. I don't even know why I'm thinking this but I just hope he will care. I don't know why I get this funny feeling around Levi, even when I think about him. It's... Confusing. I wonder if Levi feels the same. No... No he wouldn't. He's just my captain! Why am I thinking like this... He only sees me as his soldier. He's Humanity's Strongest... I'm just a Titan Shifter and I am nothing compared to Levi. Hell. Levi is probably in love with some other person. Wait... Why am I worried about THAT!? 

I have no idea anymore. I just want to fall asleep and dream, dream of a time where Titans don't exist, everyone is still alive and... Dream of Levi.

I miss him. I shouldn't but I do. And I don't know what to do about it. If anyone knew about my feelings towards Levi, especially Mikasa, it definitely wouldn't turn out good. Mikasa would kill me and then Levi. But it wouldn't happen because Levi obviously doesn't feel the same way about me. Which upsets me a little bit. UGH. Why is this feeling I feel so damn complicated. I can't feel this way I can't! 

I sit up and punch the bes in frustration. "UGH, why is this so fucking complicated" I said looking down into my lap and then at my hands that are rolled into fists. I sigh and lean back down and lay my head on my pillow. I'm tired and all this thinking has tired me out.  

I feel my eyes close shut and I dream of... 

Levi

**Omfg most of this entire chapter was changed compared to the one in my book EHHH. I just didn't like how I set it out in my book Lel. Anyway next chapter will be in Levi's pov. OOOOH. Well see ye guys in the next chapter! Btw on my Wattpad version.... It autocorreted to chapter McDonald again.**

**Ffs**

**This is B**

 


	2. Chapter 2

LEVI'S POV "LEEVIII" I hear Hanji yelling. She's telling me about her crazy experiments again. "LEVI" She yells snapping me out of my thoughts. She must've figured I wasn't listening. "What is it Shitty Glasses" I said glaring at Hanji. "You zoned out... Are you ok" She says with that damn look on her face. " I'm fine Hanji. Just thinking about tomorrow" I said placing my hand under my chin. "OOOOH LEVI! Thinking about previous Eren?!" She says grinning. Damn you Hanji. "Don't talk about that Brat!" I said standing up and glaring down at her. "Oh Levi... Your taller then me for once" She says laughing. That was a mistake... For Hanji. "Making fun of my height again Shitty Glasses" I said grabbing her collar. "Oh Levi baby, just admit it already" She says still. Fucking. Laughing. "What do you mean?!" I was getting annoyed with Hanji. I love and care for Hanji, don't get me wrong, and I'm never telling her this god I wouldn't hear the end of it. She better not fucking say... "YOU LOVE EREN! Your excited to see him Levi!" Hanji says giving me the biggest grin. "Don't be ridiculous Four Eyes! He's just a kid! Humanity's Last Hope!" I said letting go of her collar. "Oh please Levi there is no need to hide it from me. Come on just adm..." "I SAID NO HANJI!" I yelled at her, cutting her off. "I'm going to my study. Don't. Bother. Me" I said glaring at her and then walking off leaving Hanji standing there with a worried look on her face. I walk into my study room. A small room connected to my bedroom. Surrounded by white walls and a brown desk and chair against the wall with a windows sitting above it staring out into the city that is trapped inside the walls. I sit down at my desk and stare out the windows. I think about what Hanji said to me, about Eren and my feelings towards him the Brat, tch. Damn Hanji! She can see right through me can't she?! She has to be wrong about it or at least joking, she jokes around all the time, there's no way I love Eren?! NO! I place both my hands onto my face and sigh. I'm so fucking frustrated about these feelings about Eren. I rub my temples with my hands, I need to see Eren tomorrow, I'm taking him back and training him with maybe Hanji, she wants to come along, her and her fucking experiments. "Ugh. I might go clean the study, I need the distraction" I say to myself. I go to get my cleaning supplies and clean the study room. I clean the whole study office, every corner and crevice, the shelves, the door everything. I'm still thinking about it! "UGH! I'M SICK OF THESE THOUGHTS!" I yell I'm frustration and I grab my head with my hands, throwing the spray bottle onto the floor. I hear a knock on the door. "Levi" Hanji. How can I not know that voice. I open the door to see her standing there with a worried look on her face. "What do you want Four Eyes?!" I said glaring at Hanji. "I'm worried about you Levi. Don't tell me I didn't just hear you yell! I could hear you from down the hallway!?" Hanji said glaring back at me. "Hanji... I wasn't yelli..." "Don't give me that Levi Ackerman!" She said cutting me off. Shit she usually isn't like this. She cups my face with her hands. "Levi... Tell me what's wrong. I'm worried sick about you!?" She stares at me, looking into my eyes. I let her in. She pulls me into a hug and squeezes me, almost killing me. "Hanji... I.. Can't breath" I said trying to squirm out of her grasp. She loosens her grip on me. "Sorry Levi" After a while she let's me go and sits on my chair at my desk. "Now tell me what's wrong Levi. I'll help you. You know I always will" She said grabbing my hands and pulling me closer to her. I sigh at her. She won't let me go until I tell her. "Hanji... I can't get him out of my head" I said looking at her "Levi..." "I can't hide it from you anymore Hanji!" I said, my voice rising "Hanji! I think I love Eren"


End file.
